Buon San Valentino: Part 3
by KKtheRipper
Summary: This is what should have happened after the second part of the Buon San Valentino extra episode. One shot. Non-con/lemon/yaoi/GerIta/Spamano


**Summary:** This is what should have happened after the second part of the Buon San Valentino extra episode. One shot. Non-con/lemon/yaoi

**Spoiler warning:** If you haven't seen the extra episodes Buon San Valentino part 1 and 2, watch it and then read this. The beginning of this story starts off at the end of the part 2 extra episode.

**Another Warning:** This not what you would expect to happen. I'll give a little warning that this will have non-con, a lemon, and language. Please read at your own discretion. Now please enjoy the one shot that I created and don't forget to review. Thanks! :)

* * *

**_Part of Buon San Valentino Part 2…_**

Italy yelped in shock and took a step back.

It was definitely not the reaction Germany had expected.

All of those signs. All of those years together. The way Italy would lead him on the way he did.

The flirting, the hugging, and the kissing.

He was clueless the whole time.

Until now, here at this restaurant, confessing his love for him, on Valentine's Day.

Italy shook and clung to the waiter next to him in horror. It had all been a misunderstanding. Germany soon learned that the hard way.

It confused him. Everything Italy did for him had given him all the signs that couldn't be any clearer. Especially the knowledge he gained from reading all of those love and relationship books.

Where had he gone wrong?

"Wahh! G-Germany! It's not what you think!" Italy exclaimed while still clutching onto the waiter. The waiter stared in horror and shivered violently.

Germany knew that there was one last thing he needed to do. His desperate attempt to perform the "climax" of the night.

And Italy did not react well to it either…

Germany grabbed the Italian and held him tight against his body as he felt him shake and cry in the most horrific way. Then he suddenly took out a little black box and presented the Italian with a shiny tomato ring.

Italy yelped again and tried to get away. But the German's hold on him was too tight and he felt like he was going to faint at any moment.

As Germany was holding the struggling Italian, suddenly his mind became overwhelmed with what he had just done as he let go of his hold on the little man. Somewhere inside his head he snapped as he stood there staring into space with a blank face and darkened eyes. Then after a long while of standing there in his own little world, he finally snapped out of it and knew that he needed to explain himself to the scared man.

"Germany?..Germany! Are you okay?"

'_Gott, this did not turn out the way I thought it would..'_

"I-Italy! Listen to me! I'm.." What was he supposed to say?

Here he was, expressing his love to the shorter man before him…who now feared him. Was he wrong on all of his hunches? He had to calm him somehow and then get down to what was really going on between them.

"Please..I'm sorry. I just didn't..I.." Germany became speechless after that trying to figure out the words he wanted to say.

Italy stopped shaking and relaxed just a little bit. He noticed that Germany was bothered and confused. Maybe he shouldn't have reacted that badly to this?

But how could he not?! Germany just practically proposed to him!

But he was his friend after all, so he deserved to be heard out.

"G-Germany?"

"Italy…I'm sorry. I just thought, uh, that you, you know… sort of liked me?"

Italy frowned. Yes he did like Germany, but never in the way that the German thought he did. What could he say to this man who just pleaded his love to him without hurting his feelings?

"S-Si I do! But..not..like that." Italy blushed and looked away.

Germany was frowning now. This was all just a mistake. He was so embarrassed. He needed to leave before this got any worse.

"I…need to go." Germany let out a sigh as he grabbed Italy's hand and placed the box with the ring in it. Then he excused himself and made his way out of the restaurant.

Italy watched sadly as he walked out of the restaurant in a quick pace. He was grasping tightly onto the tomato ring in its box as he stared down at it with a frown. The ring was so beautiful. If only under different circumstances would he have accepted it and his love. Italy looked to the table and saw the bouquet of heliotropes. Germany had gone all out tonight just to win his heart over and then his stupid self had to ruin it all.

But what was he to do? Lie to the tall nation and accept him as his...as his…

His boyfriend?

Italy swallowed hard just thinking about it. He tried to think about why Germany had done this and if it was his fault in any way.

Did he lead his friend on this whole time? Was he that naïve that he didn't notice the signs of Germany's feelings for him? This was all too much. Too much at once to gather up in his head to handle.

Italy turned to the waiter and apologized. He paid for their meals and then placed the ring on the table so that he could slip on his coat swiftly. Then as he started to walk out, he turned around a little and stared at the ring left on the table.

He frowned and at the last minute he walked up to it and snatched it placing it into his coat pocket. Then he left the restaurant.

* * *

Germany walked the lonely dark streets back to his home. Tonight had been a disaster. All day he had contemplated on what he should do for his friend. His friend who he thought had loved him.

Ever since the morning, when Italy arrived at his home with a bouquet of roses, his heart beat so fast in his chest that he thought he was going to faint. He never felt this way before. It was such a strange feeling. It was also the first time he realized his feelings for the Italian. It's funny because all the years that he knew Italy, he thought of him as annoying and strange. But just that one sign of affection had his mind and heart going.

He thought about all the times that Italy would get excited to see him, even if he was just gone for an hour. Or the times when he would cook him dinner which consisted of pasta 99% of the time. Or when he would hug and kiss him randomly during the day even when he had been tired from training.

And he couldn't forget the nights when they'd slept with each other in the same bed. How Italy would undress slowly in front of him as if he was trying to catch his attention. He would crawl onto the bed slowly just in his boxer shorts quickly hugging him and falling asleep so easily.

It was so warm and comfortable. He thought of the nation as a tease when he did those things. But he knew he was so innocent and that he couldn't possibly be teasing him.

He never gave too much thought about all of this until now. Now his mind was finally clear. It was like a new door had opened in his mind realizing something that he hasn't noticed before.

He was in love with Italy.

His heart ached and it killed him inside. He just discovered that after everything, all that had happened between them, that the man he spent his days with didn't love him back the way he hoped he would.

"I am such a fool!" Germany shouted at himself as he struggled to get his keys out and opened the door to his house in a frantic matter. All he wanted was to go inside and pass out on his bed forgetting everything that had happened today.

No one ever gave him anything on Valentine's day. It was such a sweet gesture and his heart swelled from it. But now it had deflated because all he could picture was Italy's frightened face after expressing his love for him.

Was he being too rough with him? Maybe that was it…maybe he was being too forceful. He was always too rough with the shorter Italian man. Always making him work hard and train until he passed out on the ground. But judging by the way he reacted, there was no doubt that he didn't feel the same whether he was being gentle or not…

Germany sighed as he opened the door to his room and walked in to collapse on his bed. He didn't care that he was still wearing his clothes. He just wanted to sleep.

The clock read half past nine as he closed his eyes and begged for sleep to take him.

He didn't even want to think about tomorrow.

* * *

Buon San Valentino: _**Part 3**_

Italy woke up at the crack of dawn. Last night took a toll on him because he had cried himself to sleep. He was so confused. Everything that had happened last night was not the way he pictured it to be. He thought that maybe Germany had wanted to repay him for the Valentine's gift with some dinner. But oh boy was he wrong.

It was all so sudden. The look on his face…it was so determined. In a flash the German was in his face with a bouquet of heliotropes and before he could answer he was pulled to his chest roughly and presented with a ring. Even if it was just a shiny tomato shaped ring, it was still meaningful and meant something to him.

Italy wasn't homosexual, but he knew that he liked the German a lot and if he was in the slightest gay, then he would consider dating the man. But getting together like that was way out of question.

He soon realized he was holding in his breath as he exhaled and started to breath normally again. What had happened was way too fast for him to process. His eyes glanced at his nightstand where the ring sat which was now outside of the box it was in.

Even though Germany was wrong with the way he forced things on him like that, Italy still felt like he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. They were best friends for a long time and the man didn't deserve such a reaction like that. He should have really thought it through first before freaking out and scaring off the man.

But how could he have reacted any better? It scared him. He was forceful and it was too sudden and out of nowhere.

He got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Dried tears stuck to his face as he tried to wipe it away. He sighed as he got up and went over to his drawer for his shirt and pants.

He was always one to wake up first thing in the morning. It had always been like that ever since he was little. Romano would always sleep in late, but he didn't mind it. Anyways, he liked to make breakfast and serve his older brother.

But today was different. He didn't feel like making breakfast. He actually didn't feel like doing anything at all. All he wanted to do was crawl back into his bed and cry.

Germany. His best friend. The only man he trusted, besides his brother, had confessed that he loved him.

Deep inside himself he felt like he was crumbling apart. How was he supposed to face him now? It would be so awkward. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He wasn't all that hungry and he just wanted to let the day pass like nothing. But that couldn't be possible. He had to eat and go out to do his daily things.

Though it was so hard right now. What Germany had told him caused a strange feeling to form inside him. Something he never felt before, though he couldn't figure out what it was.

He felt sick. He wanted to just cry himself to sleep.

Was their friendship over? Had he driven the tall nation out of his life forever? He didn't want that. He couldn't imagine living without the German in his life.

Ever since the day he found him in that tomato box, he felt a connection with the scary nation. He knew that since that day he would always be by his side.

Side by side, just the two of them.

Just the…two of them..

Italy snapped out of his thought and focused now on his brother that had woken up and entered the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast? I'm starving." Romano strutted into the kitchen in his usual grumpy self.

"Oh..Fratello I'm sorry. Today I'm not feeling so well.."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you eat something you weren't supposed to again?" Romano shot him a glare.

Italy shook his head frantically. "No! No I didn't!"

He remembered one night he had got sick from eating something at Germany's house. It was foreign and new to his stomach and he swore never to eat it again. He couldn't remember what it was, but he definitely remembered how he felt afterwards.

"Then what?" Romano stood there with his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation.

"I just…nothing. I just feel a little off today."

"Okay well then rest up. Later you need to visit that potato bastard and pick up a letter from him. It's from Spain and I need it as soon as possible."

Italy felt a pang in his chest. He had to visit Germany? So soon? Why? Why couldn't Romano pick it up instead?

Italy was bothered. More than that, he was terrified. He didn't want to face his friend after what happened last night.

So he just shook his head in agreement and then his brother grunted and made his way through the fridge to make them some food.

* * *

Germany woke in the late afternoon. The sun was shining bright as it landed on his face causing him to stir and groan. He slowly stood up from the bed and rubbed at his eyes.

He looked to his alarm clock and noticed that he had overslept. But it wasn't really his fault because he had been feeling down the night before. Actually he still wasn't feeling all that great. He practically ruined his friendship with the only person that had ever cared for him so much in his life. Not even his own brother cared for him as much.

To tell you the truth, no one cared for Germany. All of his life he was feared by the other nations, but Italy was always there by his side. Of course at first he was scared of him and wanted to run away. But he soon realized that he needed the big nation to take care of him and protect him from all the others that wanted to conquer and control him.

At the time he realized that he cared for Italy and they soon became good friends.

But now things were different. Now he had come out to his only friend and now he had lost him.

Probably for good.

He couldn't handle not being friends with the annoying Italian. Without him in his life, he would be nothing but his lonely self once again. No, he had to do something about it. No use sulking around being upset when he could win his friendship back somehow.

Somehow…but how? What could he say to be right where they were before in their relationship?

He got up from his bed and grabbed his pants and put them on. He decided that today he would go out and find a way to speak to Italy and apologize for what he did and make amends. He took care of his hygiene needs and grabbed his green hat and coat and left the house to go to the library.

* * *

Italy's stomach started to turn. His breathing was erratic as he came closer and closer to Germany's house. He was now in full panic mode. He couldn't help but wonder if Germany hated him or not. It made him really sad and scared at the same time.

Making his way through the gate of his house and up the stairs, he stopped at the foot of his large door. His house was always scary. It was creepy and dark, but for some reason when Germany was with him, he felt safe and protected.

He didn't want to ever think that there were ghosts lurking in his home. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

It took a whole minute for him to finally get the courage to knock. If he didn't do this now and retrieve the letter for his brother, then he would get yelled at and he didn't feel like experiencing the wrath of Romano today.

He waited a while and was starting to think that maybe he wasn't home. It didn't surprise him because Germany usually did his training around this time. He was just probably at the field working out or something. Usually Italy would go with him and train. A while ago he was forced into it, but as of recently he grew to like it. Plus it put him in top shape and now if a nation tried to take over him he could run fast enough to get away.

Recently, England tried to capture him again and just before he got caught he dashed away as fast as he could leaving the other nation staring after him in confusion from his speed. Usually he would wave around his little white flag at the other nations and they would just stare at him in confusion. Then they would either crack up hysterically or conquer him. But Germany taught him better, and now he was becoming a stronger nation.

But now he probably lost Germany for good. Because of his stupid reaction, the larger nation probably hated him. He sighed as he started to leave his house to head on back.

All the while home, Italy couldn't stop thinking about him. He missed him so much already and he wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug and tell him that he forgave him. He couldn't imagine how Germany felt right at the moment. He felt so bad but at the same time he was frightened to face him after what happened. Maybe if he spoke to someone about this, they would give him some sort of advice on how to handle this situation.

* * *

Germany sat at a table that was far back into the library. It was secluded and he liked it that way when he was researching things. He had picked up another book on relationships, but this time it was on friendships. He had no knowledge whatsoever about friends to begin with, so this was the best thing he could find. He read through it and found a part where it explained on how to apologize and gain a friend back after a fight. They didn't really have a fight, they just had a huge misunderstanding and he just wanted to correct it. As he read, he understood more and more about what it was to have and be a friend. He realized that what he was doing before was wrong and that he read Italy the wrong way.

He was upset with himself that he believed this whole time that Italy would love him. The little nation that always sparked with joy and energy. The clueless nation who cared about him and who seeked his protection. It kind of hurt him that he would actually think that he was in love with him. He felt so dumb that he didn't want to ever face him again after what he did. But he knew that their friendship was worth something and they were nothing without each other. So he had to come up with a plan.

The books did nothing to settle his situation. He had to come up with something else? But what…?

He turned his head and closed his eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. When he opened his eyes again, his attention caught on a book that was large and had big writing on it that said, "How to win over your best friend."

Germany raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Maybe this book was placed here for a reason.

Slowly he got up from his chair and walked over to the bookcase. He thought for a second if this was just another stupid book that would give him false information, but he took it anyway. He quickly went back to the table and sat down. He stared at the book in front of him and wondered if he would be wasting his time by reading this. But he just shrugged it off, took a deep breath and opened it.

He searched through the beginning contents and skipped the introduction to the main pages. He didn't even bother reading the titles of the chapters as he just started to read. While scanning through the chapters he read new and different things that he hasn't tried before. One was to first know if your best friend liked you back.

'_Hmph, that's what I thought first, but apparently I was mistaken.'_ He thought to himself as he turned the page to read on.

Next he read the second paragraph stating that he should take things slow and to know your place in the friendship. Germany was naïve in general when it came to having friends so he really didn't know what position he currently was in. It was obvious though when Italy freaked out when he practically pleaded his love for him and he was shut down.

Germany shook his head of the horrible memory and continued to read on. The third thing he had to do was to approach his friend at the right moment and explain his feelings.

'_Wait, didn't I do that already?'_ Germany thought as he pondered how he should have approached Italy.

Now more interested in what he was reading he continued on. It also read that if you get rejected, then don't give up. As long as you know your feelings are strong for the person, then all you have to do is keep trying. It also read that you already revealed your feelings to the other and now it was up to you to keep it on and see if it goes anywhere.

Germany stopped reading for a second to think about what to do. He knew he was already rejected and probably lost the man as a friend, so why not try to win him back? He knew already that he wasn't homosexual, and he knew that they were in weird terms with each other, so why not go all the way and show his love for him in a different way?

Germany kept reading on and on at this point trying to figure out how to set up a plan to win the Italians heart back. Then he turned to a page and it read "Five steps to follow to win your best friends heart."

'_Five steps huh?'_ He started to read each individual step and it grew his curiosity and interest even more.

After he read the steps, he knew that this would be a very long process to accomplish. But he decided to do it and hoped it would be well worth the try in the end.

* * *

"What do you mean he wasn't home!? Oh mio dio, Fratello you should have just broke through the damn window or something!" Romano exclaimed angrily at his little brother.

"V-Ve, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!" It was somewhat a lie because he was scared to go there to begin with and he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

"Well, damn. Now what?" Romano paced the living room back and forth in front of his nervous brother who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm…sorry?"

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it!" Romano snapped and Italy flinched.

Romano noticed that his brother was scared. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Veneziano, listen. I'm not stupid okay. I know something happened between you and the potato bastard, but he has the damn letter and I need it because that annoying tomato bastard needs me to read it right away."

Italy calmed down a little at Romano's calmer tone. His brother really did care for him and knew that he was frightened about something. But he had no idea what had happened and if he did, he wouldn't be sympathetic right now.

How could he not help out his own brother? No matter how much Romano screamed at him and called him an idiot, he was still always there for him…in strange ways. But nonetheless, he always helped him out when he was in trouble. So why not just suck it up and return the favor?

Italy took in a deep breath and let it out. He looked up to his brother who was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.

Better not upset him even more.

"Si. I will do it. Just..can I leave in an hour or so or something?" Italy looked at him with a puppy eye expression.

Romano sighed. "Yea sure, whatever. I need it today though, no later, capisce?"

"Si, capisco." Italy tried to show him a little smile, but Romano rolled his eyes and huffed walking away before he could smile back.

Italy relaxed back into the couch and closed his eyes with a sigh.

'_So now I have to go back? Oh Dio, why me?'_

Italy bit his lip while trying to come up with some way to get this done fast without any confrontation from the German.

'_He was my friend though. I still want to be friends with him. But how can we fix this?'_

He thought some more on what he should do when suddenly he got an idea.

'_I know! I'll ask him if he wants to go out and eat some pasta with me for dinner! That would be perfetto!'_

Italy smiled and jumped up from the couch. He was now determined to win his friendship back with Germany, even if the German thought of him in a different way. He guessed that he would just live with it and accept it because he was his best friend.

"Now what should I wear?"

* * *

Germany paced back and forth in his bedroom. Today was the day he was going to go to Italy's house and ask for his forgiveness. Then he was going to invite him out to dinner. He was already dressed in a button up dark green dress shirt with dark jeans on and nice shiny black shoes. His hair was slicked back as usual, but today he left a little hair fall in the front creating an attractive look. He wanted to look his best for the Italian and maybe he would check him out or something.

Germany laughed and blushed to that thought. Italy wasn't gay, so why would he be gay for him? Though it was worth a try to see if he checks him out at all. That would show that he had some sort of feelings towards him. Well, that's what the book said, so there was no harm in trying right?

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Now was not the time to panic. He was going to do this. He was going to march right up to Italy's door and ask him out.

But this time he was going to be calm and collected, not forceful like the last time.

Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He made his way downstairs to his door front door to leave. When he reached the door and went to turn the knob, he heard a little knock.

He froze. Who would be at his house right now?

He opened the door and immediately regretted not asking who it was.

Italy stood there shaking somewhat and staring at him with fear in his eyes. He felt a lump in his throat at the man's reaction before him. Why was he so scared of him? Did he really ruin things that bad between them?

"H-Hello Germany." Italy spoke and looked to the ground in embarrassment.

Germany looked away feeling somewhat sick. "Hallo..Italy."

"Um..eh, I came here because I needed to pick up something."

Germany realized that the man probably was talking about the letter for Romano that came over from Spain. "Ja, I think I know what you need. Come inside."

Italy quickly obliged and walked inside his house quickly stopping in his large hallway. Germany's house was like a mansion because it was so big. There were many rooms which he hasn't discovered yet and now he knew that since their friendship was probably over he never would get a chance to. He never even saw his room which he wanted to so badly.

He felt the tall German walk up behind him as he slowly turned around, but still didn't make eye contact with him.

There was an awkward silence between them. But he collected himself a little bit and forced his eyes up to make eye contact with him.

"I..came here for Romano's letter from Spain." Italy spoke as strongly as he could.

Germany almost gasped as he watched Italy's eyes bore into his own while he spoke sternly. They were so handsome. The caramel color to them and the shape was so…beautiful. Especially when he was being serious like this, which was a rare thing.

He regained his composure and cleared his throat to speak. "Ja, it's in the kitchen. I'll be right back." He walked into his kitchen to get the letter.

Italy just stood there waiting for this to be over quick. Though he remembered that he had an objective and that was to regain his relationship with the nation. He wanted so bad to just go back to the way they were before. He was kind of upset that he would ruin their friendship together, but he never held grudges for long. He really wanted to fix things and he could tell that Germany was upset and wanted the same thing. It was obvious.

So he decided then to just act brave and ask the nation out.

Germany walked back into the hallway from the kitchen and presented him the letter.

"Here is the letter. Ah, listen Italy, I was meaning to ask you if-"

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Germany was taken aback by the random words of the Italian. He wasn't expecting that at all and he just stood there dumbfounded. Did he read his mind or something?

"W-W as?"

"I said…" Italy took a deep breath and shouted. "I want to go to a restaurant because I am hungry and I want you to join me dammit!" Italy asked almost forcefully with his hands in fists on his side and his eyes clenched closed.

Germany had the biggest blush on his cheeks now as he felt his heart flutter at Italy's demanding words.

"Oh okay."

"Si? You said yes?" Italy opened his eyes and looked up into piercing blue ones.

"Ja. I will. Okay."

Italy felt a weight lift off his shoulders. A smile came to his face again as he nodded. "Okay. Pick me up at eight. See you then!" Italy grabbed the letter from Germany's hands and ran out the door as fast as he could leaving the German standing there alone in shock.

'_Wow. I was not expecting that at all.'_

* * *

Later that night, Germany arrived at Italy's house and knocked on the door. He waited patiently with a touch of nervousness for the Italian to answer the door. Soon he heard footsteps come forward as the door opened in a swift movement in front of him.

Romano appeared at the door and sized up the German in front of him scowling.

"What the fuck are you doing here potato eater!?"

Germany flinched backward a little. "Ah..is Italy here?"

"What my brother? Of course he's here you idiot. The question should be why are _you_ here?"

Germany swallowed and tried to come up with something not to upset the angry Italian brother before him. He knew Romano always hated him, but he never really knew why. He figured that maybe he was just protecting his brother somewhat. So he stood up straight and composed his posture a little better and cleared his throat.

"I am here to take your brother out to dinner."

"You're what?!"

"I want to escort your brother out to dinner if that is okay?" Germany knew how to keep his morals and manners in place and this shocked the elder Italian brother for a second but then he regained his bravery.

"Well, fucking hell you're not! What makes you think that my Fratellino would ever take a bastard like you ou-"

"I'm here Germany!" Italy jumped in front of his brother stopping him from continuing on with his argument. Italy had a wide smile on his face as he ran up to the German hugging him. Romano was taken aback as he stepped away with a shocked expression. Germany's face was bright red watching the smaller man hug him tightly in the most uncomfortable manner.

Italy removed himself from his hold and looked back to his brother who was staring at them with wide eyes. "I'll be back later Fratello I promise~!"

Romano crossed his arms to his chest and let out a huff of annoyance. "Like hell you better."

Italy laughed and dragged Germany away from their front door and to the streets. "Ciao!"

Germany was dragged by the Italian and he didn't even get a chance to properly say goodbye to his brother respectfully.

Romano just stood there by the door and growled because he had lost to the German. "Bring him back early you bastard or else I'll chop off your balls!" Then he shut the door with a slam.

* * *

Italy dragged a very confused Germany all the way to an Italian restaurant that he was very fond of. They entered and Italy greeted the waitress and they were soon brought to a table. They were both out of breath at this point panting for air as they finally settled down to relax. Germany was speechless as he stared at the Italian waiting for an explanation.

Italy finally caught his breath and gave him a small smile. "Hello Germany. How are you this evening?"

Germany's eyes went wide because he couldn't believe how the Italian completely ignored what had happened between them. He didn't know what to say so he just blurted out anything at this point. "Ah, good. Und you?"

"Buono." Italy kept a straight face staring at the German in front of him like they were normal friends all over again. It was a good thing that Italy acted this way but at the same time it was very confusing. Did he decide to forget everything and suddenly want to be back to normal? He honestly wouldn't complain if that was the case. He could pretend too if that's what he wanted.

"Uh, so how is everything?" He felt kind of stupid because he just saw the Italian yesterday. But he needed to make some sort of conversation to start things off.

"Ve everything is good grazie." Feliciano smiled, but it looked kind of forced. Germany could notice the nervousness in his expression. "What have you been up to?"

"Just some reading and things.." _'Ja, like being weird and creepy reading up on friendship and relationships which would _totally_ freak him out if he were to know.' _Germany thought as he reached for his glass of water on the table and brought it to his lips for a sip.

"Oh I see. I don't read much myself. I should try it some time."

"Hm, you should."

"Si, well, um.." Italy looked away for a second and started to play with his hands on his lap nervously like he wanted to say something. Germany waited patiently until the man said what he wanted to say. "Listen, Germany. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He was now all ears because for some reason it seemed like it was important.

"Well, you see, about last night.."

'_Oh Gott, here we go. He's going to tell me how horrible it was and how we shouldn't be friends now. Now I'll just be living my life alone again with no friends. Or..I could just hang out with Bruder?'_

Germany thought about it for a second and then realized it was a bad idea. Prussia always tormented him about every little thing and made him drink beer until he passed out which was bad for his health and fitness.

'_Nein, nevermind that. I'd rather live my life alone.'_

Germany quietly sighed and closed his eyes awaiting the end of their friendship.

"I was thinking that we should still be friends even if you have feelings for me."

His eyes shot open. "What?"

"Si, well it's because I like you a lot Germany! I can't imagine not being friends with you anymore. It would make me so sad!" Italy pouted.

Germany felt his heart flutter. So Italy would still accept him even if he had proposed to him and liked him in a way that he didn't like him back?

He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there staring at the Italian confused.

"Eh, Germany? You okay?"

Germany shook his head. "Ja, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Italy frowned. "Oh, well, so what do you say?"

Germany knew he didn't want his friendship to end with the annoying Italian. Even if he still liked him, he still wanted to be friends and would live with it. So why say no?

"Okay, let's still be friends."

"Yay! Thank you Germany!" Italy got up from his chair in a jump and ran over to the startled German and hugged him.

He had a blush on his face from the sudden hug and could only pat the smaller man's back in acceptance. "It's no problem."

Now he completed the first step and had to check it off later on his note pad. He smiled.

'_Step 1 complete. Regain the friendship.'_

* * *

After that day, they became inseparable once again. Every morning Germany would wake up next to the Italian who was snoring peacefully in bed. Now things were different because just before his proposal, he just went ahead and woke Italy up not caring if the Italian was bothered or not. Instead, he just stared at the sleeping man with a smile on his face and gently woke him up.

Plus it was obvious that Italy liked the new Germany much better than before.

Italy woke up with a groan and opened his eyes slowly. He stretched out and yawned a little while looking up at the German who was already dressed in his training uniform standing next to his side of the bed.

"Ve, buongiorno Germany."

"Guten Morgen. Get ready so we can train. I want to do some things differently today."

"Okay, one second." Italy got up and reached for his shirt that was left on the floor from last night. Germany watched as he quickly put on some sweat pants and his boots for running. Germany couldn't help but check out the Italian secretly as he got dressed and wondered how things would be if he hadn't wanted to stay friends with him. Even though Italy knew of his feelings for him, he showed no signs of affection in any way and that kept their friendship from falling awkward.

"Okay I'm ready!"

"Ja, okay so today we are going to run a mile, then do fifty push ups, and then climb a wall. Got it?"

"Si!"

"Okay let's go."

After an hour of training, Italy was tired out completely and collapsed on the grass of the field. Germany kept jogging past him but stopped once he noticed that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Had enough?"

"Si." Italy groaned and Germany smiled.

"Okay let's go get some lunch."

"Okay!" Italy quickly got up from the ground from the mention of food. Germany chuckled slightly at how the Italian could go from tired to active once again from the mere mention of getting some lunch.

"Where are we going Germany?"

"Ah, let's see." He thought about it for a second and then had an idea. "I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I was thinking of cooking for us today."

"Ve really?" Italy scrunched his face up in disgust. "Germany's going to cook today?"

"Ja why not?"

"Ah.." Italy thought about it for a second and realized that he wanted to "keep" being friends with the German, not upset him and scare him away. "N-Nothing! Let's go!"

Germany nodded and they made their way back to his home.

* * *

"Eh, what's this?" Italy poked at a piece of fried something on his plate.

"That's Schnitzel."

"Oh.." He poked at it again. "But what is it?"

Germany sighed. "It's fried meat that was dipped in breadcrumbs. Very simple and good, now eat it."

Italy frowned and tried to cut a piece into it. It did smell good to him after all, so he took a piece with his fork and ate it. He chewed it for a while and then realized that it wasn't so bad. It had some nice flavor, but it still was no pasta.

"Buono." Italy smirked while chewing the food in his mouth.

"Gut. Want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Ah..let me check." Germany opened his fridge and saw that he just had water and beer."

'_Verdammt, I have to go shopping again it seems.'_

"Uh..water and beer?" Germany turned his head a little to see Italy's reaction.

He laughed a little nervously. "Um, how does beer taste like? I never had it before."

"Well, uh, it's bitter and it might be strange to you at first, but if you want I can just give you some water? "

"I'll try it!" Italy chimed and Germany was a little surprised but just nodded.

"Ah okay sure." He grabbed one bottle of beer from the fridge and handed it to him. Italy accepted it with a smile and opened it bringing it to his lips for a quick taste.

But he immediately spit it out all over the table and yelped. "Agh! This is horrible!"

Germany cringed and freaked out a little inside at the new mess of spit and beer all over his kitchen table. He hated when things weren't clean, but he tried his best to hold it in so he wouldn't scare his friend.

Though Italy quickly noticed that the German would freak out from the mess, so he went for the paper towels to clean it up. "Ve I'm sorry! It was just so gross I couldn't swallow it. It was bitter and not sweet, and did I mention so so bitter! Please don't hate me!" Italy frantically cleaned the mess but Germany calmed down a bit and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I'll clean it up. Please sit back down." Germany spoke in a calm manner and it confused the Italian greatly.

He nodded and sat back down watching in awe as the calm German cleaned the mess quickly and then sat down in front of him at the table.

"Y-You're not upset with me?"

"Nein, why would I be?"

"Eh, it's just that, oh never mind." Italy continued to eat once again and the Germany smiled to himself.

'_Step 2 complete: Gain trust and show some compassion during troubled times.'_

* * *

"Germany help me! Help!"

Germany stopped his stretch and sighed. _'I wonder what kind of trouble he got himself into now.'_

He ran over to the screaming Italian and saw that his foot was stuck in a tree trunk. He looked down at the struggling nation and couldn't help but feel strange. It was a new emotion that ran through him. Somehow he should naturally feel terrible for the man, but just seeing him suffer and scream kind of made him feel…excited?

"Germany! My foot is stuck help!"

Germany snapped out of his weird thoughts and went to go help his foot out of the trunk. "How did this happen Italy?"

"I was running and then I saw a pretty bird and then I ran off course and my foot struck the trunk and then it got stuck!"

"Okay well your free now. Go take a break or something."

"Ve okay!"

The hyper Italian ran away to go take his break somewhere. Germany watched after him and started to go back into his previous thoughts. Why did he feel happy when Italy was in trouble? Was it his sadistic side that he secretly had? He didn't know but it was really strange to feel that way. He ignored the feeling he had and went over to where Italy was sitting on a medium sized rock. He knew he wanted to do the next step that the book told him to, so he had to figure out something.

"Hey Italy, can I ask you something?"

Italy looked up and smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"Uh..could, um, can we, nein, ugh." He was having trouble asking him, but Italy was always patient (well sometimes, not all the time) as he waited for him to speak.

"Would you like to..go see a movie or something later tonight?"

Italy's mood lit up and became ecstatic to the idea. "Si! Oh I love movies! What do you want to see?"

He had to think about it for a moment and then he remembered that there was a horror movie that just came out today. Something called "The missing link" or something like that?

"I don't know if you would like it, but it's a horror movie."

"No don't be silly! I do get scared yes, but I know you'll be there to protect me right?" Italy smiled the widest smile and Germany blushed.

"Right."

"Well then tonight let's go. I haven't seen a movie in a long time."

"Me either. Ja, okay. So around nine?"

"Sure!"

Germany smiled to himself knowing that he had completed just half of step three. But he just needed to do one more thing.

* * *

"Ve Fratello I'm home!" Italy rushed inside the house and went to go greet his brother.

Romano was sitting in the living room watching something on TV as he called back lazily. "Hi."

"What are you watching?" Italy sat next to him but Romano made no intention of giving him any attention whatsoever.

"Some stupid stuff you wouldn't like."

"Oh." Italy watched the screen and noticed that it was some sort of Italian soap opera. Italy was confused because he never knew Romano liked those sorts of things. "Romano, you like soap operas?"

"Yea so what?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know."

"Well now you do."

"Okay." Italy fiddled with his thumbs while rocking back and forth on the couch. Once he had entered the house he immediately felt bored. He loved spending time with Germany because the taller nation always had something to do with him and keep him busy. That's what they mostly had in common and that was being active. Though he loved to take his siestas every afternoon which didn't seem to bother the German much anymore.

He noticed that his brother was home a lot lately and wondered if he was bored too. He wanted to ask him, but then he would probably have to feel the wrath of his words. But what did he have to lose? It was just a question.

"Hey Fratello?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to come to the movies tonight with me and Germany?"

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't go near that potato lover with a ten foot pole."

"That's not so far away. You can sit in the back of the theatre if you want?"

Romano face-palmed. "Ugh, idiota, whatever it doesn't matter. Anyways I would be the third wheel. It would be weird on top of the already weird."

"Then why don't you bring Spain along? I know he keeps you company most of the time and plus he likes you!"

Romano blushed wildly turning to his younger brother and scowled. "No he does not! What the hell makes you think such a thing?!"

"Because of the way he looks at you, ve!" Italy smiled and it only made the blush on his brother's face brighten.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me and that tomato freak!"

"Okay, maybe I don't. But who cares, I see you two as long time friends. Why not invite him out for once?"

"How about no and say I did?"

Italy sighed and gave up. "Fine Romano, if that's how you're going to be, then it's your loss."

"Right my loss. Now can you shut up please I'm trying to watch this!"

"Sure, sure." Italy turned his attention back to the television and smiled. He knew it. Romano likes Spain but he's too shy to say so. It's so obvious!

Italy felt happy for the two and he knew his brother was secretly gay, but would never admit to it. Only time would tell when his brother would reveal his feelings for the Spaniard. He knew besides his brother's snappy attitude that he was happy with the man. Italy was happy too. Germany was his best friend and he couldn't ask for anything more.

He really loved the way things turned out and didn't want them to change for anything. He knew Germany had feelings for him, but that would never ruin their friendship. He really liked the man though sometimes he felt horrible because he couldn't return the feelings. He wished he was gay so that Germany wouldn't have to go through with being his friend and holding himself back from his feelings. He actually really tried to have feelings for him, but he just couldn't make it happen. It just wasn't a part of his sexuality which made it difficult for them. But Germany didn't mind it and Italy appreciated that he kept his distance and instead respected him and his feelings. He hoped Germany would find someone some day that would love him back and Italy would definitely bug him to be his best man at their wedding.

Ah, weddings. They were so nice. Italy loved weddings. He wondered when he would find his own amore one day.

Then suddenly he was interrupted by his thoughts as Romano nudged him harshly on his side. "Veneziano! Stop smiling so much, you're freaking me out!"

"Ve, sorry." Italy rubbed at his side and pouted.

* * *

'_Okay so far its going okay I guess.'_ Germany thought as he watched the scary movie with the Italian. Italy was shaking slightly and every so often when there was a scary part, he would cling onto his arm tightly.

"Germany this is too scary!"

"Do you want to leave then?" He felt a little hesitant asking because if they left then they would miss the ending and he really wanted to know who the killer was.

"N-No unless you want to?"

Germany sighed. "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

Italy nodded and decided to stay a little longer as his gaze fixed back on the wide screen. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a girl screaming and she was tied up in a room. The supposed murderer walked in and started to play with a knife while smiling at the girl wickedly. Italy was starting to freak out at this point but Germany was reacting much differently. He felt excited and was on edge. Deep inside he wanted the girl to get tortured and killed and he didn't understand why.

Once the girl was stabbed repeatedly, he snapped out of it when Italy grabbed his arm and cried. "Germany! I can't anymore!"

He couldn't keep torturing the poor man so he decided to go. He guessed that he would rent it and watch it sometime later so that he could see the ending. They both got up and exited the theatre together. It was a clear night out though a little chilly. Germany wore a light jacket, but Italy seemed to have forgotten one because it was a little warmer before they went out. He noticed Italy shaking a bit as he offered his jacket to him.

"Here. Your cold."

Italy hesitated. "No it's okay, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're shaking take it."

"Eh, fine. Grazie." With a shaky hand he took the jacket and put it on. Germany chuckled because the jacket was a little too big for the smaller man. Italy frowned.

"Ve don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not. I just think it looks cute on you."

Italy blushed and looked away. "O-Oh thanks."

"No problem." They made their way back home. Germany decided to walk him to his house because it was getting late. It was mainly because he was afraid that another nation would sneak attack him so it was better to go along with him to protect him.

And also because he had something to give him, but he didn't know how to present it to him without it being weird on his part.

When they got to Italy's house they noticed that the lights were on and there was some music playing.

"Huh? Why is Romano playing music? That's weird because he's always watching TV or something."

"Hmm..it sounds like Spanish music. Could it be..?"

"Oh Spain! Si I heard he was going to visit Romano soon and I guess he's inside entertaining Fratello!" Italy smiled.

Germany felt a pang of jealousy. How come Romano and Spain liked one another and Italy didn't feel the same way for him? It wasn't fair, but he guessed that he should continue the steps and see where it takes them. The book did say that it would bring them closer and maybe light some feelings from the other if he had any at all.

He remembered that he had something to give the Italian. It was something small, but he thought that maybe now would be the right time to do so before he retires to his home.

Italy stood there in front of him and was about to say goodnight when suddenly Germany pulled out a small rectangular box. It wasn't wrapped or anything, but it was a nice navy blue color and had a little blue and white striped bow on it. Italy flinched a little at the sudden surprise. He didn't know how to react to something like this because last time it freaked him out. But he didn't want to be rude.

"What's this?"

"It's uh..a gift. For you."

"A gift? Why?" Italy was confused, but he was curious at the same time.

"It's to show my, um friendship to you. I thought that maybe friends should give each other gifts?"

'_Ja, that sounded good. Right?'_

"Oh, o-okay! Si friends do give each other gifts. T-Thank you Germany!" Italy was a little hesitant at taking it at first, but then he accepted it. He opened it slowly and what was inside made him gasp.

It was a small iron cross necklace. Germany knew that Italy always wanted one to match his own so he figured it would be a nice suggestive gift. Italy took it out and examined it with excited eyes.

"Oh I always wanted one! Thank you so much!" He gave him a big hug and then pulled back quickly to put it on. "How does it look?"

Germany smiled. The Italian looked so handsome wearing his jacket and his new iron cross necklace. He really did look like he could be his boyfriend if he were to ever have feelings for him. They would make the perfect couple and that's what reminded him why he was taking these steps in the first place.

He wanted to belong to Italy. He wanted to make him his own so that they could share life together happily. He only wished that the Italian would budge and come out to like him back. There was still some hope and he knew that the Italian had to have some sort of blooming feelings for him deep inside. Even if he wasn't gay, the way he acted with him and touched him physically everyday was a definite tell-tale sign that he liked him somewhat.

Italy realized that they'd been standing there for a minute or two in awkward silence so he spoke first. "Well, I'm going in. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Oh j-ja. Tomorrow sounds good. We could um..skip training and go out and do something if you want?"

"Really?! That sounds stupendo! Okay see you tomorrow Germany!" Italy waved goodbye as he made his way into the house. But then he realized something and stopped. He turned around and bit his lip.

"Ve I forgot to give you back your coat."

"Nein, keep it. It looks better on you anyways." Germany smiled and Italy blushed a deep red.

"Oh. Thanks Germany. Uh..goodnight!" Italy ran back into the house quickly and shut the door.

Germany sighed and took out his notepad and crossed off the next step.

_Step 3 complete: Spend more quality time alone and give a friendly gift._

* * *

"Roma~! I made some nice food for you~! Come here and taste!" Spain called from the kitchen and Romano flinched.

"Okay I'm coming bastard, wait a second!"

"It's going to get cold~!" Spain peeked into the room where the Italian was watching his soap opera which the volume was turned up louder to try to mask the Spanish music that was playing in the kitchen.

"Ugh fine whatever. I hope you made some for my brother too dammit!"

"Why of course I did my sweet tomatito!"

"Why do you always call me that you stupid Spaniard!?"

"Oh Fratello that's not nice!" Italy came downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Spain is such a nice man; you should talk to him much nicer than that!" He pouted.

"It's okay Italy; I know he likes me he just doesn't want to admit it." Spain playfully winked at the annoyed nation.

"I-I do not!"

Spain rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure you don't."

"No one asked you..you…you idiota!" Romano snarled trying to hide his blush that was pretty obvious to the other nations.

"Okay Roma, I believe you. Come and eat though. The foods going to get cold!" Spain went back into the kitchen to set their plates. When he served them their dishes, he went over to the radio and turned it off making his way to the table to join them.

They all sat and ate the paella dish he prepared and they made little conversation.

Everything was going fine until Romano noticed something that shined around his brother's neck.

"What the fuck is that?"

Italy looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean Fratello?"

"That. What is that?" He pointed to his neck and he looked down.

"Oh! That's an iron cross. Germany gave it to me as a gift!"

"What the hell is that bastard doing giving you gifts? What does he like you or something?"

"Ve no! It was just a friendly gift!" Italy shook his hands nervously in front of him.

"I don't want that potato licker giving you things! You may be friends but don't accept gifts from him!"

"Why not Roma?" Spain cut in and frowned. "Why can't he receive gifts from Germany? They are good friends after all."

"I don't care if they are good friends! Friends don't give each other jewelry it's just so…so.."

"Gay?" Spain smiled and Romano blushed furiously. "It's okay I see it as a friendly thing. Even if the German likes your brother, it's none of your business Roma." Spain said matter of factly and placed his hands on his hips closing his eyes in content.

Romano ignored the Spaniard and turned his attention back to his brother. "So what, now you like this German idiota now too? You're going to become a part of his nation now?!"

"N-No Fratello, I think of Germany only as a friend I swear!"

"Yea, well, I hope so." Romano angrily picked at his food.

Spain sighed. "Listen Italy. You can do whatever you want because it is your life. You can be friends with him or date him if you want to! Either way you chose, as long as you're happy that's all that matters." Spain smiled at Italy and he smiled back.

"Thank you for your kind words Spain." Italy went back to eating trying to hide his small blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Hey stop putting things in my brother's head!"

"Oh what, are you jealous now tomatito?" Spain smirked and winked at him.

Romano blushed furiously. "N-No I'm not! Shut up bastard!" He tore his eyes from the Spaniard and started to shove food in his mouth trying to hide his heated cheeks before it became too obvious.

But it was too late. Italy and Spain saw as they smiled at each other. Italy thought they were so cute together no matter how much Romano tried to deny it. He knew that they were going to eventually end up together somehow and his brother would give in. He tried to act tough but in all honesty he was weak with his heart and he would give in. Maybe with a little fight at first, but then he would end up in his arms nonetheless.

Italy sighed as he ate a couple bites of his food in silence. He listened to the two love birds argue and flirt back and forth and it was honestly starting to get to him. He wondered again how it would be like if he were gay. He knew without a doubt that he and Germany would be the best couple together. He wouldn't choose anyone else and it would make the German so happy. It made him upset because he wanted so badly to have some romantic feelings towards him, but he just couldn't.

Yes Germany was a very handsome nation. He was tall, well built, had nice blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes. Any girl or guy that was homosexual would fall madly head over heels for that man. But sadly Italy only saw him as a friend. He did however admire his looks and attitude and wanted to be as strong as him one day.

It still made him sad that he couldn't return the feelings. He loved Germany, but not in that way. He would do anything to be gay and share a relationship like that with him, but he just couldn't. He was too attracted to girls and that's all he thought of sexually. He sighed again and excused himself from the table.

"Where are you going? You're not finished with your food." Romano spoke but Italy just shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry. But thank you again Spain. The food was amazing." Italy spoke in a strange bothered tone rather than his usual happy and carefree one and it made Romano frown.

"Are..are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Romano showed his rare sympathetic side and it put a small smile on his brother's face.

"Don't worry Fratello. I'm just really tired. Buonanotte."

Romano and Spain watched as Italy left the kitchen to go upstairs to his room. Romano looked to the Spaniard and frowned.

"He's acting strange." Romano said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Spain shrugged. "I think it's something to do with Germany. I hope they are still friends and our conversation before didn't bother him too much."

Romano squeezed his grip tight on his fork while he stabbed a piece of shrimp. "I don't care about their friendship. All I know is if that bastard ever hurts my brother, I promise you I will kill him."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, they started hanging out more with each other than training like they were supposed to. Germany knew that this wasn't a good thing because he wanted to make the smaller nation a strong one. But he couldn't help but enjoy the time alone with him so much.

Italy enjoyed it as well. Every day Germany noticed how Italy opened up to him more and more. It was if the Italian was growing fonder of him and getting closer emotionally. He could only hope that the Italian was starting to notice him in a different way than before. It could be wishful thinking, but at the same time he could be right on his hunches for once.

Germany decided that there was a large enough gap in between the steps he was taking and he wanted to advance a little further now that he got the Italian's trust back. He would proceed to step four hopefully without any problems. So far it's been going very well and he was really excited for the next step.

He had to plan things out now because this was soon to get serious. It was nerve wrecking but he didn't want to give up. He had to do this now or else he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't give it a shot.

Italy walked next to him happily as they made their way around town. It was a nice sunny day out and even though it was getting a little chilly, they felt like taking a stroll around anyway. They passed many homes and stores and talked about food and fun things to do. He had to admit that he was loosening up to the Italian a lot more. Before he was a lot more serious and smiling less, but then that changed when his feelings started to grow more and more for the nation.

At times he felt he couldn't hold it in anymore and he just wanted to pull him in close and kiss him. He knew that was the wrong thing to do and would ruin everything they have progressed with each other so far. That was the last thing he wanted and he didn't want to lose his favorite nation over a stupid move.

He wanted to make the fourth step happen, but he had no idea how to do it. At the same time he had to make it discreet so that he wouldn't scare him away again. So he thought about it for a while and then decided.

"Hey Italy, do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Ah, I was thinking somewhere more…quiet?"

Italy was confused. "Quiet? Why do you want to talk about something?"

"Ah, well you know, just to talk more."

"O-Okay. What did you have in mind?"

Later that night they were sitting by a pond staring up at the night sky. The night was a little cooler than the day, but they kept each other somewhat warm by sitting side by side one another. Italy rested his head on his shoulder as they relaxed together in silence.

The night had started off nicely. They had an Italian dinner at Italy's favorite restaurant, they saw a carnival nearby and spent a couple of hours enjoying rides and games, and now they rested under the moonlight.

'_I hope this is romantic enough.'_ Germany thought as he glanced sideways to his resting friend on his shoulder. _'Everything is going as plan, now all I have to do is finish the step and then it should work.'_

"Italy?" Germany asked softly.

"Mm?" Italy responded in a tired manner.

"Do you want to go back to my house for a drink?" Germany started to get nervous and was waiting for the rejection to occur. He knew the Italian would say no, but it was well worth a try.

"What kind of drinks do you have besides beer?"

The question completely shocked him. He wasn't prepared for this as he thought he was.

"Ah, um, I have wine und ah, champagne I think?" He honestly didn't know if he still had the bottle, but he figured that his brother probably didn't touch it and it was still in the refrigerator somewhere.

"That sounds good. Champagne sounds nice." Italy removed his head from his shoulder and smiled up at him. Germany swallowed hard and blushed.

"Okay, then let's go."

* * *

Germany poured them both a glass of champagne and then made his way over to his living room. Italy waited patiently on the couch and watched as the flames danced in the fireplace. He was obviously enjoying the warmth it was giving off because he was curled up on the couch eyes half lidded with content. When he heard Germany come back into the room he straightened himself up and accepted the sparkling wine that was handed to him.

"Grazie."

"Nichts zu danken." Germany smiled as he sat himself next to the Italian.

"Thank you for having me over. I always loved your house Germany. It's so peaceful. Though sometimes it's scary but I know you're here to protect me." Italy smiled and Germany got butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, really it's fine. I like having you over." Germany took a sip of his champagne to hide his blush. They sat there quietly for a couple of moments and then Italy spoke again.

"So...I was meaning to ask you something. Why have you been so nice to me lately? I mean, we don't even train much anymore. Is Germany sick?"

He wanted to laugh because the man was being cute being so concerned of him. But he was flattered.

"Nein, I am not sick. I just feel like we should become greater friends. I know I was rough with you before and I wanted to show my gratitude because you've been so nice to me all these years."

Italy was taken aback by Germany's honesty. He finally figured out why the German was being really nice and lenient with him these past few weeks. But who was he to complain? He loved this!

"Well then, I am happy we are good friends Germany! We will always be friends forever!"

A pang went through Germany's heart at those words.

Friends..forever? Nothing more? Does he really not like me the same way and this was all just a waste of time?

Germany looked away and frowned.

'_What if all of this was a mistake? A waste of time, that's what this is! But no, no I'm not going to give up. Maybe if I finish the last steps then Italy would like me. Ja, that's it. I will finish the steps. Well I just finished number four already. Might as well check that one off…'_

While Italy was busy downing his drink and having fun getting tipsy, Germany turned away from him and pulled out his notepad. He checked off step number four.

'_Step 4 complete: take friend out on a romantic date without having the other know they were on one.'_

Now, for the last step.

_Step 5: Make the first move._

'_Make the first move? Now, here? Wait what?' _Germany mentally fought with himself after reading the last step. The book said to make his move, but what if it was too soon? How would he know if the Italian wouldn't freak out again?

Italy finished his champagne. "Ah, buona! Can I have some more Germany?"

"Ah, sure. Hold on." He took their glasses and escaped to the kitchen quickly. All the while he had conflicting thoughts confused at what to do. He wished so bad that at that moment he had that book to read what it meant.

'_Make a move? Now?! Ugh! This is crazy! How do I know when to make the first move?'_

He paced back and forth in the kitchen for a couple of moments before he halted to a stop.

'_Okay I can do this. It's just one kiss. It'll be our first kiss. We had a nice time and Italy said he loved spending time with me. He trusts me now, so why not just one kiss? What harm can come from that? The only thing that could go wrong would be if he says no right?'_

Germany poured the two glasses up to the rim with champagne. He took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. He handed the Italian a glass and quickly sat next to him. Italy thanked him and began drinking his drink once again, but Germany just stared at his in thought.

He didn't know how to make a move, especially with a man. Yes he had girlfriends before a long time ago, but this was so much different. Italy was a male and his friend. He had suffered from rejection once before and now here he was sitting next to him nervous as hell to make the first move.

It's just one kiss right?

Italy once again finished his drink and handed it out to the German. "Ve, so good! Would you mind if I asked for one more?" Italy asked hesitantly showing his bottom lip to be cute. But the German just stared at him. Italy watched as he placed their glasses on the table and Italy frowned.

"Hey Germany, you didn't touch you're drink?"

Germany's mind was going into overdrive. This was the moment. The moment to tell if Italy felt anything at all for him. He was going to do it. This was it.

His eyes lowered to Italy's lips that were still moving and speaking to him. But he couldn't hear a thing. He watched those perfect pink lips glazed with some saliva and champagne moving in slow motion and it caused Germany's blood to boil.

Just one kiss, just one kiss, just one..

"You alright? You're staring at me kind of weird Germany. Tell me what's wro-" Italy was suddenly grabbed by his collar and was pulled him slowly into a kiss. A wave of shock went through him as he felt the German's moist lips connect with his own. It wasn't forceful or anything but it still made him panic a little. Germany pulled back quickly and was panting slightly watching the wide eyed Italian in front of him. The nation had a blush on his face and so did he. Did he really just do that?

"L-Ludwig, why..?" Italy tried to speak but couldn't because he was in shock from the kiss.

Germany's heart swelled twice the size. Italy didn't pull way and he was blushing. And he…called him by his human name?

If this wasn't something, then what was this? He knew it all along. Italy really did like him deep down inside and suddenly before Italy could speak again Germany leaned in to give him another kiss.

Italy made a muffled sound into the kiss, but he still didn't pull away. Germany stayed in place with his lips on his waiting nervously for the Italian to respond. Surprisingly when he started to move his lips against his, Italy responded a little. He was hesitant at first but then he felt the Italian's lips move against his own slowly.

Italy didn't know what he was doing to be honest. He wasn't gay but for some reason kissing Germany felt so good. He let the taller nation continue to kiss him as he closed his eyes and hummed as his large hands caressed his sides. Both their hearts started beating faster when Germany prodded his entrance with his tongue and Italy opened for him. They hesitantly touched their tongues together before they felt comfortable enough to move on. The kiss became heated quickly as they wrestled their tongues with one another until Germany took the dominance. Italy panted as Germany caressed his sides and slowly moved one hand up to his hair and reached for his curl. Italy let out an involuntary moan that sent chills down his spine and sent heat to his growing erection.

Germany lost himself in the kiss as he started to lower the nation down onto the couch placing himself on top of him. The kiss was fervent as they both panted and moaned into each other's mouths. This moment was perfect for the both of them and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Italy enjoyed being dominated by the German. He was so lost in the kiss that he didn't really know what he was doing. Was it the alcohol that was affecting him? No, it had only been two glasses. He knew he was a lightweight, but this had to be something else.

Was it shock? Confusion? Deprivation of contact with another person? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had a handsome strong man on top of him sucking on his tongue and causing his arousal to spike. He could stop this right now, but it felt so good.

So good. He never wanted it to stop. Germany kissing him like this. Rubbing against him like this. It was good. So good.

But wrong. So so wrong! What was he doing?! This was Germany his friend. His male friend! He wasn't gay. Why was he letting this happen? No, he needed this to stop.

Italy abruptly pulled away from the kiss panting and trying to catch his breath. His face was flush and had an obvious erection that the German noticed as well, but in the position they were in he really couldn't hide it. He was so embarrassed and confused and the German looked confused at the sudden stop as well.

"W-What is it?" He panted with his eyes glazed over with lust.

"I can't do this Lud. This is wrong!" Italy made a move to get up and Germany quickly got up as well moving away quickly to give him some room.

"What did I do wrong? Was I too rough?"

Italy frowned. This was going to hurt him and confuse him, but he needed to say it. "Listen, I…I can't do this with you. I'm not gay Germany."

Germany suddenly felt sick and upset. _'Can't do this? Why? He kissed back!'_

"But you kissed me back. Does that not mean anything Feliciano?"

Italy felt his heart flutter at the sound of his human name coming from the German's lips. It sounded so perfect, but it he knew this was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this and he needed to go home now before things got worse.

Their friendship might get ruined for good. But he needed this to happen so that he wouldn't lead on his friend anymore.

"I'm s-sorry it was a mistake. I was caught off guard and it felt good yes, but I am not gay. I'm so sorry Ludwig but I have to go!" Italy got up from the couch and excused himself feeling so embarrassed. He felt so sorry for hurting him like this, but this needed to end right now.

Germany sat there in shock. He stared at the fire and wondered where he went wrong. He had finished all of the steps. He got the Italian to kiss him back and there were much obvious sexual feelings that bloomed between them. So then why? Why was he leaving him? Why didn't he want him?

Was it him? Was he ugly? No there must be something else.

All this time. All their happiness, the times spent together, laughing, playing, talking, ugh!

Germany grabbed at his head at the oncoming headache. This was too much for him to handle. He was so confused. Why was he leaving him?! This was not acceptable. No he had to find a way to make him stay. He wanted Italy and he wanted him now! He was going insane because he didn't know how to handle this. He was desperate now. His vision was blurring and soon something snapped in his head and then there was darkness.

Italy was almost at the door and reached for the knob opening it when suddenly the door was forced shut. He yelped and looked up to see a large hand holding the door shut. He turned around and saw Germany staring at him with different eyes. It wasn't the normal Germany he always saw who had gentle yet strong eyes. No…these eyes were darker…more lifeless. He didn't look angry or anything, but Italy knew something was wrong.

"G-Germany? Is there something wrong? Why do you look strange?"

Germany wasn't even blinking when he answered. "Oh I do? I'm sorry, why don't you come back to the living room so we can talk about it?" He smiled in a scary way.

Italy's eyes widened and fear started to boil within him. "N-No I can't. I need to g-go home."

"No actually Italy, you don't."

* * *

"What's taking my brother so damn long to get home? It's late already!" Romano paced his kitchen back and forth and Spain laughed.

"He's probably getting some love if you know what I mean." He smirked playfully.

Romano flushed angrily. "He damn well better not be! If that German touches him just once he's dead!"

"Oh come on now Roma. You can't keep protecting your brother like this all the time. He's an adult now and he needs to experience things too."

"But he's not gay!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you never know. He might just turn out like you." Spain hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his neck. Romano closed his eyes and shivered as he felt the warm lips caress his neck. But before he could give in to the good feeling, his eyes snapped open and then he pulled away.

"Stop that! Ugh, I'm going to bring him home. I'll be right back."

"But Roma~"

"No! Sit down and wait for me dammit!" Romano went to grab his coat and keys. He would drive to Germany's house and retrieve his brother, bring him home, and then question the hell out of him. Romano was always such a bother when it came to Italy's relationships. But he didn't care. He didn't want that idiot German touching him and just thinking about it made him feel sick.

Just before he left the house he remembered something. He turned around to face the Spaniard. "Where did you put my gun?"

"Oh it's just right above you in the closet- hey wait what!?" Spain's eyes widened in shock as he just realized what Romano just asked.

Romano smiled and went to get the gun. He loaded it and cocked it and placed it into his coat pocket. "Just in case you know?" Romano smirked and exited the house quickly before the Spaniard caught up to him.

"Romano get back here right this instant! You are not going to hurt Germany!"

"No..maybe not. But I sure can scare him off can I?" Romano winked at him and got into his car and turned it on. Spain watched him standing at the doorway as he sped off. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Please don't do anything stupid querido."

* * *

Italy screamed. He was being dragged by his arm roughly through Germany's house. He was so shocked and scared that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Germany was going to do to him or where they were going. They passed the living room, the kitchen, and now he was being dragged up the stairs. Italy couldn't get away because the grip on his arm was too strong and was starting to make him bruise.

"Please Germany! What are you doing?! You're hurting me!" Italy cried while struggling to get out of his grip.

All the while Germany was smirking and didn't say a word. They eventually entered Germany's large room and Italy was pushed inside. Germany immediately closed and locked the door and then turned around to smile at Italy.

Italy saw in his eyes that he wasn't himself anymore. This wasn't the Germany he knew. This was someone else.

Italy backed away slowly while shaking until he bumped into something. He let out a surprised yelp and then turned around quickly to notice that he had hit his bed. His head spun around and continued to watch Germany with wide scared eyes.

"G-Germany..you're not you right now. Please snap out of it." He tried to speak calmly but he was obviously failing. He began to shake even more when the German started to walk towards him.

"P-Please stay away!" Italy shouted sitting on the bed and started to crawl backwards slowly to try to get away. Germany crawled on the bed after him.

"Please say something! You're scaring me!" Italy's eyes began to tear with fear. The German's eyes grew darker as he stared at his prey. He looked so innocent and scared that it was starting to turn him on.

Before Italy could say anything else the German quickly took his arms and dragged him over to the bed post where he pulled a rope out of his drawer and tied his wrists tight on each side. Italy let out a whimper at the pain and then soon realized that wasn't a smart thing to do.

The German loved the sound as he groaned and began kissing and licking the Italian's neck. Italy began to panic even more and started to thrash around in the bed.

"N-No! D-Don't!" He cried but it only excited the German even more.

Germany bit down hard on his neck and it sent a screech to escape from the Italian's lips. He actually drew blood as he watched it start to seep out. He smiled and licked at it enjoying the metallic and salty taste. He was starting to get hard now as he began to undress the distressed man below him.

Italy figured it out what he was trying to do right away and began to yell and beg. "Don't do this! Please! Germany come back to me! Please you need to wake up!" Italy was crying now as he tried his best to struggle out of the restraints but couldn't.

Germany started to unbuckle his belt and slid it off slowly. Then he started to undo Italy's pants. He slid the pants off of him leaving him now in his boxers and shirt. He went over to the drawer and pulled out a sharp pair of scissors. Italy watched in horror and cried some more as he dragged the scissors up his leg slowly feeling the sharpness of the object. It didn't cut his skin open, but it still hurt and left long white marks up his leg. Then he lifted the scissors right above his stomach.

Italy stopped crying and noticed that something bad was probably going to happen.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me Germany! We're f-friends remember?" Italy tried his best to snap the German out of his possession, but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't Germany anymore, he was someone else. He brought the scissors down and began to cut open Italy's shirt starting from the bottom and all the way to his collar. Italy let out a little breath of relief that the German didn't stab him or kill him, but he knew he was still in danger. He had to somehow talk him through this and help him get back to normal.

"…Lud-wig. Ludwig? Please listen. I'm Feliciano and I am your best friend. Do you remember that?" Italy spoke as calmly as possible trying to get his attention. But Germany only smirked at him and pushed his shirt aside in a quick movement that made the Italian yelp. He was almost completely exposed now to his friend and he felt so incredibly uncomfortable that he wanted to scream again. But he had to keep his cool.

"Ludwig? Do you hear me?"

"Who is this Ludwig that you speak of?" Germany spoke and it made Italy gasp at his darker voice. This definitely wasn't Germany anymore.

"T-Then who are y-you?"

"You don't need to worry about that now." Then the German grabbed his belt and folded it together. Italy knew what was coming next as he was suddenly turned to his side and his boxers were pulled down. Italy cried out when the belt landed hard on his ass.

"Ah!" Italy half cried and half moaned. For some reason the impact caused a wave of pleasure to run through his body and he was really confused by it. Regardless of that strange reaction, he still wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Come on please let me go. I'll do anything Germany!" Italy was begging now because he wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation so badly and wanted to go home.

"Anything you say?" Germany smiled mischievously. Italy swallowed hard.

Oh no.

"No no! I meant uh, not like that. Not what you think Germany please just let me go now?" Italy was shaking. He didn't want the German to violate him anymore and now he realized he just made a grave mistake.

Germany turned him back onto his original position on his back and slid the rest of his boxers down leaving him with just his boots on. He was now fully exposed and flushed with embarrassment as the German looked over his body with lust.

"You look so delicious…"

"No." Italy whimpered as he closed his eyes and wished for all of this to be a nightmare that he would wake up from soon. Germany chuckled and removed himself off the bed which confused the shaky Italian. Was he going to let him go now?

"Germany! Oh thank Dio! Your back! Now please let me go and I promise we'll stay friends and I will forget this just please-"

"Shut up!" Germany shouted causing Italy to yelp. He was so wrong to think that Germany had snapped out of it.

"You are not allowed to talk unless you are told to!" Germany said with a stern tone and Italy knew better to just keep his mouth shut.

Germany went to his closet and opened it up. He took out a medium sized box and opened it. Italy couldn't see what was in it but he still feared for what was coming next. After a long moment he came back to the bed with what looked like a gag and some toys that were foreign to him.

"Wh-what is that!? Germany don't!"

"I said shut up!" Germany grabbed his belt and whipped Italy on his thigh hard causing him to cry in pain and pleasure again.

"Ahh!"

"Now, where were we?" Germany began undressing peeling his black tee shirt off slowly revealing his toned muscles. Italy watched and for a second he was amazed at what he saw. He never saw the German without a shirt before and it made him blush a little.

Then the German started undoing his own pants and pulled them down slowly while eyeing the Italian seductively. It was as if he was putting on a show on purpose to entice the Italian, but Italy wouldn't have it. He started struggling again and crying to be let free.

Germany was left in his undergarments now as he stared down his prey.

"Are you ready?"

"What? Ready for what?!" Italy started to panic again.

Germany didn't say a thing as he reached for the gag and crawled back over to him. Italy tried to shake his head away but was stopped by Germany's large hand that gripped at his chin. He whimpered and closed his eyes wishing that he would stop this soon. Germany eyed him and then smirked as he leaned forward and started to kiss him. He forcefully shoved his tongue in his mouth earning a muffled cry from the Italian. He kept kissing him when suddenly Italy opened his eyes and bit down hard on his tongue.

Germany shouted out in pain and flinched away. He tasted blood in his mouth and noticed that the smaller nation made him bleed. He snarled and smacked the Italian hard across the face. Italy cried out in pain and then was forcefully grabbed by the chin again to face the now angry German who put the gag on him forcefully.

"This should teach you not to disobey me."

* * *

Romano drove fast to Germany's house. He knew for some reason that they would be there because it was late and also because he just knew.

When he drove up to his house he parked crookedly on his front lawn because he didn't give a fuck. He got out and looked over the house and noticed that there was just one light on in an upstairs room. There was only one reason why they would be up there and just thinking about it made his blood boil.

He slammed his car door shut and marched straight up the steps of the German bastard's home.

* * *

"Mm hmmmf!" Italy moaned around the gag breathing heavily as a metal vibrator was pushed in and out of him at a fast pace.

Germany was enjoying every second of this, but he wanted to hear the Italian scream and moan for him. So in a fast movement he removed the gag.

"G-Germany! Sto-ahh!" Italy arched his back and moaned loudly as the toy vibrated inside of him making him feel really good.

Germany watched the Italian with hungry eyes as Italy moaned and squirmed around to try to get away from the toy. It was making him too hot watching the flush Italian being tortured. He didn't want it to stop and he wanted to torture him some more before he had his way with him.

He leaned down in between the Italian's quivering legs and started to lick at his hardened member. Italy groaned and panted at the feeling wishing that he would just stop, but at the same time at this point he secretly didn't want him to.

Germany licked the pre-cum that dripped down the length and eventually took him in his mouth fully and started to suck and bob up and down.

"Ohh." Italy's eye lids lowered from the pleasure he received as he looked down and watched the German give him a heated blow job. Italy was sweating now and panting even more. It felt so good for him but at the same time he wanted to run far far away from the crazy man.

He wasn't gay, but he was enjoying every suck and lick from the German. He realized he wasn't going anywhere so he might as well give in and enjoy it. Maybe if he gave the German what he wanted then he would snap out of it and stop all of this.

Italy took in a deep breath and decided to let himself go. He closed his eyes and started to buck into the German's mouth moaning as the toy kept jamming into his prostate.

"Ah ahh Ludwig." He breathed and arched his back causing the German to blush furiously. Suddenly the light came back to his eyes as he abruptly stopped.

Italy whined because he was so close and was about to cum, but the German had stopped for some reason. When he opened his eyes he looked down as saw that he had moved all the way to the far end of the bed looking at him terrified.

"F-Feliciano? What?"

Italy widened his eyes. "Ludwig? Ludwig!" Italy cried and suddenly felt such a relief to see him back again. Whatever took over him was evil and he never wanted to see it again. He wanted to hug him so badly but he was kind of tied up at the moment...

"What's going on? Why are you tied up and…naked?" Germany blushed a deep red and looked away. Then he looked down and realized he was almost naked as well.

"Ve untie me please!"

"J-Ja, hold on."

Germany closed his eyes and moved towards the tied up nation. He crawled over him carefully and untied his hands listening to the relieved sigh he let out when his hands were free.

Italy looked up at the embarrassed German and couldn't help but blush wildly. His ripped chest and stomach was right in his face moving up and down slowly with his breathing and he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Italy swallowed. _'Wow, he looks really hot.'_

At that moment he felt something that he thought he would never feel. He was completely aroused by him. He noticed himself checking out the man on top of him and after all of that torture and fear, all he wanted at that moment was to be taken by the tall nation.

"There. I'm..so sorry. Did I really do this to you?"

"Touch me." Italy breathed and Germany looked down into the Italian's lust filled eyes.

"W-What?"

Italy grabbed the German by his hips and forcefully pulled him down on top of him until he was flushed against his body.

"Fuck me Ludwig." He asked seductively against his lips and Germany lost himself once again. But this time he was still himself.

* * *

Romano went through one of the windows that were open fortunately since no one answered the door. He was waiting outside like an idiot and he just couldn't take it anymore. He got into the house but he couldn't see anything because it was really dark. He got chills while being in the house. Never has he set foot in the large home before and he already wanted to get out. But he needed to get his brother and bring him home before the German put his hands on him.

He scanned against the walls in the dark until he could find a light switch. He finally found one and flicked it on. The room lit dimly and he realized that he was standing in the kitchen next to a large stove.

He knew he smelled potatoes…

He made his way to the next room which was the hallway. It was even creepier than the kitchen as he felt another shiver run down his spine. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he started advancing down the hall. When he got to the large stairs he swallowed and looked up.

"Damn he has a big home." He hesitantly started to climb the stairs until he got to the second floor. There were about five rooms and only one had a light shone under it. He made his way to that room but then stopped abruptly when he heard a noise.

It sounded like his brother's voice, but like he was in distress. Like he was being tortured or something.

That bastardo!

* * *

Both of them lied there kissing each other passionately on the bed. They rubbed up against each other panting and sweaty trying to look for more friction somehow. Germany had fantasized about this moment for a long time and even though it confused the hell out of him how it ended up like this, he wasn't going to complain.

Italy clawed at his back trying to pull him closer to his body. He broke the kiss and moaned.

"Germany, take me now please!" Italy went straight back to kissing him once more and then suddenly he felt his hardened member rub against his hole.

He gasped when he felt the tip enter him and slowly push in. It hurt at first as he tried to make himself relax. Germany was patient as he waited for the Italian to be comfortable enough for him to move on. When Italy seemed to loosen his grip on him a little, he started to push in all the way.

"Ahh.." Italy moaned as he started to pull back and push in slowly. Italy opened his legs wider and Germany noticed this and grabbed his legs hooking them around his waist. The pace started to pick up as they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths.

Italy couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was doing it. Right here, in Germany's bedroom, his best friend, making love and enjoying every second of it.

"Germany..ah move faster." Italy pleaded.

"Call me by my name Feliciano." Germany breathed into his ear and it sent chills down his body.

"Mm..Ludwig. Move faster please." The German obliged and quickened his pace to the point where they were both panting and moaning. Italy met with each of his thrusts by pressing down hard causing him to cry out in pleasure. Germany groaned and panted as he literally started to fuck the Italian into the bed.

Suddenly Italy felt a weird sensation come over him as he felt his release coming quickly to its peak. He couldn't hold it in anymore with the tall nation moving in him like this. "Ahh L-Ludwig..I think I'm going to..!"

Germany groaned and moved into the Italian faster and harder sending himself over the edge. Italy arched his back when Germany hit a certain spot roughly as he finally let go and spilled all over their heaving chests crying out in pleasure.

Just as Romano entered the room.

"Italy I'm here to bring you home! Let's…go?" Romano stood there with wide eyes and jaw slacked. Germany immediately stopped all movement and turned his head quickly to see the shocked older Italian brother standing there in his doorway.

Italy was still coming down from his orgasm but once he saw his brother he started to panic.

"R-Romano!?"

"Italy…what…the fuck?!" Romano had a disgusted look on his face besides his shock as he stood there glaring at the two.

"I-I can explain Fratello! It's not what you think!" Italy got up from under the German and covered himself with a blanket.

"Oh? It's not what I think? I could have sworn that just a second ago this potato fucking bastard was FUCKING YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Rage was now in Romano's eyes as he now sent a death glare at the German.

Germany got off the bed quickly and pulled on his boxers and pants. "Romano, listen it's all my fault. I'm the one who started this so please leave your brother out of it." Germany pleaded with the angry Italian.

"Oh yea sure, I'll leave Veneziano out of this no problem." He said in a cool manner before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his loaded gun pointing it at the German. Then his voice lowered darkly. "But you however…are a bit of a problem!"

Before Italy could get up and knock the gun out of his brother's hand, he took a shot at Germany.

Italy screamed.

* * *

_One year later_

Italy walked the streets of his town alone. It was a nice day out and the sun shined bright. Usually on days like this he would go out and train on his own. Then take a siesta and then train again. Sometimes he would spend time with his brother and his now recent fiancé.

Today was different though. It was Valentine's Day. Exactly one year ago from the crazy events that occurred in his life.

He had been proposed to, lost a friend, gained a friend, practically raped and then found out he was gay.

Yep, that's right. Italy was gay. Well not fully because he still liked girls. He mostly considered himself bisexual. Germany had helped him figure that out when he took his virginity a year ago.

He remembered how amazing that night was up until the point his brother shot his best friend. His true love…

Italy sighed and frowned at the memory. Sometimes his brother was so thick headed and acted before thinking of the consequences! He was still very upset with him but there was nothing he could do about it now. What's done is done.

Though he really did miss the German. He missed training with him, spending time with him and overall being friends with him. He smiled at the memories when they were the best of friends.

How he wished he could go back in time to enjoy those days again…

Actually no he didn't. He loved the present days even more now. Every day he would wake up happy knowing that he wasn't friends with Germany anymore.

Because he was now more than that.

"Ludwig! Buon San Valentino!" Italy exclaimed as he met up with the German and gave him a big hug.

"Danke Feli, and you too." Germany smiled and leaned down giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ve here is your present! I hope you like it~!" Italy handed him a box of chocolates and a little black box.

Germany took it and thanked him. "Um, here is yours too." He handed him a rose and a box of chocolates as well.

"Grazie!" Italy took it and opened up the box right away and ate some chocolates. Germany noticed the red tomato ring that was on Italy's ring finger and it put a smile on his face.

Ever since after the insane incident last year when he had snapped, took advantage of Italy and got shot, things have turned out for the good. He was in the hospital for a week because of getting shot in his shoulder that just missed his heart, but in the end he got rewarded. Italy confessed his feelings for him that he was in denial with the whole time and they were together since then. The ring he wore acted as a promise ring so if in the future they would still be together they would get hitched.

But that was just wishful thinking.

Germany snapped out of his little memory and looked down to the box he was holding. It was the same size as the one he had given to Italy last year. Then he wondered if Italy had used the same box? But he shrugged it off and opened it. Inside there was necklace that had a shiny gold key on it. He thought it was nice but he was a little confused.

"A key?"

"Oh, yea do you like it Luddy?" Italy smiled up at him with excitement.

"Ja of course. But what why a key?"

"Ve it's a key to my heart silly!"

Germany blushed. "Oh..d-danke Feli. That's really…nice of you."

Italy noticed the blush on his face as he reached for the box and took out the necklace. He motioned for him to lean down so he could put on the necklace for him. When he clipped it in place he moved away to examine it.

"Sexy."

Germany blushed even more. "Don't s-say such a thing!"

"Oh come on Luddy you look good. I know! Let's go to the restaurant by my house for some lunch!"

Germany nodded and began walking with him to the restaurant. The whole time there he played with his new gift and smiled down at Italy as he talked about random things occasionally making him laugh.

He really was in love with the man. He was his soul mate and he still couldn't believe that he had stayed with him after everything that has happened.

They had their whole lives ahead of them and this was only just the beginning. He just hoped that he would never snap like that again with the Italian. Though now that he remembered, that's what brought them together.

"So Ludwig, what do you want to do after the restaurant?" Italy asked in a flirtatious way. It was as if he was trying to coax the German to take him again just like he had that night that they first got together. And also many times after that…

A smirk grew on his lips as he glanced over at the smaller nation that was walking by his side. "Anything you want mein liebe."

Italy smirked back. "Well, do you have anything in mind that you would like to do…to me?" He winked at him.

Germany thought about it for a second. Then his eyes suddenly darkened as he gave the smaller nation a mischievous smile. "I can think of a few things."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
